Forever (A McRoll in the REAL World Story)
by ilna
Summary: Steve and Cody reflect on their relationship after the recent baby announcement. Part 6 of the 3rd Annual REAL World Thanksgiving Marathon.


**Notes:** Thank you to Mari and Sammy for the squeal-inducing feedback!

Readers and REAL McRollers – Thank you for your INCREDIBLE support. We're absolutely thrilled you're enjoying the marathon!

I haven't done a purely Steve/Cody story for a while, and I've been itching to write this one ever since we decided to have a baby.

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _Forever (A McRoll in the REAL World Story)_

After leaving the rest of the Allens to swim and hang out at the beach house with Catherine and the visiting family, Steve and Cody headed out to his truck.

"So where are we going?" Cody asked as he put on his seatbelt.

"Somewhere familiar," Steve said simply, backing out of the driveway. "How's work?"

"Pretty good. It's cool having Catherine there now."

"I know," Steve groaned, a smile playing at his lips. "My loss, your gain."

Cody looked at him and grinned when he saw there was no harshness in the comment. They continued to talk companionably as Steve drove until they did indeed pull up in front of a familiar location. Cody looked at the apartment building he and his family had lived in after the fire, then turned to Steve in confusion. "What are we doing here?"

Steve reached into the back seat and pulled out a basketball. "Thought we'd play a little HORSE." He looked at him knowingly. "But I'm going first." Without waiting for a reply, he opened the door and got out of the truck.

Cody grinned, exiting as well. He and Steve walked to the court across from the building.

"You want me to spot you a letter?" he teased.

Steve's eyebrows shot up. "Oh, getting cocky, now. I see how it is."

Cody shrugged, still smiling. "Just realistic. You said there was a difference between confidence and arrogance."

Steve shook his head, unable to hide his smile. He dribbled the ball a few times, then made a quick layup. He passed the ball to Cody. "There you go. I know how much you love layups," he said, knowing full well Cody's speciality was perimeter shots. He laughed when the teen missed. "You're outta practice. Workin' too much."

Cody grinned as he passed the ball back. "That's just H. Long way to go yet."

* * *

After their game, Steve retrieved a couple water bottles from the truck and the two sat on a bench to relax.

Cody sat contemplatively, twisting the cap of his bottle on and off. "The first time we hung out … this is what we did."

"Yep," Steve acknowledged.

Cody paused, biting his lip. "I was kinda nervous," he finally admitted. "That first time. I didn't really know what we were gonna do. I mean, everybody else, they'd gone in groups. Dylan and Casey went with Chin and Kono to the beach, and Jacob and Kaitlyn went with Catherine, Danny, and Grace to aquarium. But it was just you and me."

Steve stayed quiet, letting him speak.

"And I don't know you if you know this, but … you're a little …" he paused, searching for the right word, "intimidating."

Steve stopped, bottle halfway to his mouth, and raised his eyebrows.

"I mean, not like really scary," Cody was quick to say, "but … yeah, a little intimidating. So I was nervous." He paused, pulling his thoughts together. "But then you wanted to shoot hoops … and you weren't very good."

"Hey now," Steve cut in, causing Cody to grin a little, looking down.

He looked back at Steve, his expression more serious. "But you did it anyway."

Steve gave him a small smile.

"And we kept hanging out," Cody continued, shifting his bottle from one hand to the other. "And the more we did, the more I liked it. Hanging out with you. Talking to you. And I wasn't so nervous after that." He met Steve's eyes. "Meeting you … that was one of the best things that ever happened to me. I'll always be …" He paused and huffed a little laugh when he realized what he was about to say. "Thankful."

Steve was quiet for a moment, looking down. He set his water bottle on the ground and turned toward the teen, regarding him steadily. "Listen, Cody, about the baby. You know that won't change anything with us, right?" He waited until Cody looked at him. "Because it won't."

Cody saw the sincerity in Steve's eyes, but said, "It's okay. I mean … I'd get it if it does. A baby … a kid … takes a lot of time."

"Yeah," Steve agreed. "But I'll still be there for you. You can always count on me."

When Cody didn't respond, Steve continued, "And I'm not just saying that for you. I need this, too." He motioned with a nod to the two of them. "You and me, hanging out. Talking. I need that. 'Cause meeting you was one of the best things that's ever happened to me, too."

Cody's eyes widened and he stayed silent, not sure how to reply.

"So I'll make the time," Steve continued. "Because you're important to me." He paused to make sure Cody was really listening to his next words.

"My life would be emptier, without you in it."

Cody's breath caught. Whatever he had been expecting from this conversation, that wasn't it, and there was a long, quiet moment as he took it all in.

"Thanks, Steve," he said finally. "I … thanks."

Steve gave him a small smile and nod.

Cody shook his head. "And don't think I was, like, jealous or … or resenting the baby or anything. I wasn't. Really," he said honestly. "I'm happy for you. And for Catherine. I think it's really awesome."

Steve smiled. "Thanks. I think so, too." His face grew more serious. "And I didn't think you were jealous or anything like that. I just wanted to make sure you knew it wasn't going to change things for us."

Cody smiled softly. "You're gonna be a good dad, Steve."

"Thanks."

"I mean it," Cody said more firmly. "Like, a _really_ good dad."

Steve paused, his eyes flicking away for a moment as he asked quietly, "You think so?"

Cody studied him and realized that Steve was really asking him. He straightened and took a deep, steadying breath.

"You've been one to me."

Steve blinked and sat unmoving. His eyes grew a little wet and he swallowed thickly. His voice was rough when he replied.

"You've made it easy."

Cody stared at him, unable to respond immediately.

After a moment, Steve smiled and put an arm around his shoulder, pulling him back to sit against the bench. They sat quietly, but not awkwardly, each reflecting on their conversation and the future.

Steve shifted his leg and his foot bumped the basketball sitting on the grass. He smiled, putting his foot on top of it, and said, "We've come a long way since that first game, haven't we?"

"Yeah." Cody glanced at him, the corner his lip tugging upwards. "Score's still the same, though."

Steve tried to glare but burst out laughing, unable to hold it in. "Fair enough. I'll tell you something else," he said and straightened his leg, rolling the ball out and then back. "I'm definitely having you teach my kid how to shoot a 3-pointer."

Cody grinned. "Better me than you."

Steve clucked his tongue, raising his hand and shoving good-naturedly at the back of Cody's head, causing him to laugh.

Cody's smile grew sincere. "You can count on me. For that and … anything else."

"I know I can. Just like you can count on me."

" 'Cause we're family," Cody said simply.

Steve nodded once, emphatically. "That's right," he said. "And family … _this_ family … is forever."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Stay tuned for Sammy's epic Thanksgiving story tomorrow as the marathon continues!**

 _Keep track of all the REAL World stories on our Tumblr page - mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com_

 _You can still join our mailing list by emailing us realmcroll at yahoo dot com with Add me, please! in the subject line._

 _And find Mari on Twitter asking your opinions on all things McRoll in the REAL World! at Mari21763 and add #REALMcRoller_


End file.
